


Road Trip to the Coast

by neighborhoodwitch



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodwitch/pseuds/neighborhoodwitch
Summary: After having been with Nehemiah for a year Aelin and Sam decide to pile everyone into the cars and take a little vacation. the question is can they all handle it





	Road Trip to the Coast

**Author's Note:**

> this was submitted to me for my pride prompts by the amazing kandasboi on tumblr who submitted these ships before and i have fallen in love with them

“Remind me again what we are doing?” Nehemiah’s voice was laced with disbelief at the trip they had planned. 

“We are piling everyone into two cars and taking a road trip down to the coast.” She saw the faint nod but what Aelin focused on was the fear that filled her girlfriends features. “It’s one day and one night driving don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried.” 

“Then why do you look terrified?” She just got a glare that said ‘you’re putting me in a car with Sam and Rowan’ and the angry snap of a zipper closing. “Okay, fair enough. Shut don’t worry it’s going to be really fun.”

“Isn’t this the roadtrip you and Sam took at 16 and ended up getting in so much trouble you were sent away for a whole summer?”

“Yes, which is why we are recreating it. But you’re there now. Which means it’s going to be so much better.” She just grinned at the glare she was giving as it slowly broke out into a smile. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

-

“Last two hours until we hit the secret place. Aelin are you driving?” Rowan asked from the driver's seat. She got out of the car and stretched her body with a long groan, she could have sworn Nehemiah blushed. 

“Samuel,” She said, pointing a finger at him. “This isn’t over.”

“You’re just mad I'm better than you.” His grin was cheeky and self assured. She couldn’t wait to wipe it off his stupid face. 

“You’re losing.” She said flippantly as she pulled back onto the road. When there was no response she looked back to see he was already absorbed in Rowan’s lips again. Instead of disturbing them, she just shared a secret smile with Nehemiah and held her hand across the consol. 

-

“Aelin!” Dorian yelled the second she stepped out of the car. “Where the hell are we?” He wildly gestured to the run down building with half is sign peeling off. 

“Only the best homemade pizza you will ever find.” She heard Sam say to Nehemiah as they had the same argument. She just nodded to Dorian as if to say ‘he’s not wrong’. 

“Nope, not eating here. Not doing it.”

“Oh get off your high horse there, little prince.” Fenrys teased. “It’s pizza. It’s good. Why not?” Then he took the liberty of liking his arm though Nehemiah’s and skipped into the restaurant. 

She should feel something other than fondness and thankfulness at this point, she has been with Nehemiah for almost a year and there’s no reason for there to be any problems. But every time she saw someone go out of their way to drag Nehemiah in and keep her, she felt the love she had for her little family grow even bigger 

“Oi! Shaggy and shaggy number two, it’s dinner time. You can have each other in the bathroom.” Sam and Rowan broke apart once more, Rowan looking sheepish, Sam looking murderous. He shouted something about killing her, but she had already taken a running start. 

-

“Okay, I spy with my little eye…. something black.” They were six hours into driving through the night, she had no clue what time it was, she wasn’t sure where the other car was. Nehemiah was in the driver's seat with headphones in ignoring the rest of them. 

“Fucking everything, Aelin.” Sam snapped at her, he got cranky when he was tired and she was in the back instead of Rowan. 

“Fine. I spy with my little eyes a little bitch who needs a nap.” 

This is where Rowan piped up from his book. “Oh, that’s Sam.”

There was a lot of grumbling and kicking about useless best friends and useless boyfriends and good for nothing drivers. Before he announced he was going to sleep and to wake him up when it was his turn to drive. 

Nehemiah took her ear bud out just long enough to say, “Rowan you’re driving next so you should get some sleep.” Aelin opened her podcast after that and drifted off until it was her turn at the wheel. 

-

Nehemiah and Rowan had been peacefully sleeping in the backseat. Curled up against each other in a bliss away from their very loud significant other. Small smiles and pleasant dreams is what they were experiencing. 

Until Aelin and Sam happened. “OH MY GOD! There it is there it is!”

“I have eyes Sam I can see that!” The car took a heavy lurch jerking both peaceful sleepers awake. 

“Go faster! Go faster!” Sam was up out of his seat, hands on the dash leaning so far forward his nose was pressed against the glass. 

“I’m going as fast as it will go!” Rowan sat up to see Aelin putting all her weight on the gas are the car flew towards the parking lot entrance. This was a fast car, it really was one of the newest models, and he had no clue how they were going this fast. 

“Slow down! Slow down you damn idiots!” He roared at them. Sheepishly Aelin eased up on the speed till they were going at a normal pace and Sam sat back in the seat fully. Or at least as much as he would without Rowan forcing him down. 

Nehemiah sat up with a glare already in place which Aelin refused to meet. “We’re here.” She said quietly. Here, in fact, was a run down hotel that had two cars in the parking lot and a pool with about three deck chairs around it. Rowan didn’t even ask. 

A door slammed from the other car and then Chaol was banging on the window which Aelin rolled down with a smug smile on her face. “Good morning Chaol dear, how was the drive?”

“Are you two kidding us? Is this some sort of joke?” Sam leaned across Aelin’s lap, Rowan felt no jealousy none at all, and got right in Chaol’s face. He always forgot there was some tension there. 

“We are dead serious. So you can either shut up or you can pack up the car and leave, take anyone you want with you.” He dramatically looked out to where everyone was rushing to put their bags inside. “Oh wait. There’s nobody who agrees with you.” With a smug smirk plastered on her face Aelin silently rolled up the window and waited until he left. Then, her and Sam were out of the car so quick he could only look at Nehemiah in confusion. 

“Why do we put up with them again?” He said as he watched both of them struggle under the weight of their many bags they didn’t need. 

“Because we love them.” She said with a sigh. “And somebody needs to make sure they don’t die too young.”

-

The second the pair stepped into the lobby their was shouting. Their friends were standing off the side with the bags quietly while Aedion argued with the man at the counter who didn’t speak. “Aelin! Sam!” The shrill voice rang through the small space silencing everyone. 

Bags made a bang as the hit the floor. “Ansel!” They shouting in unison, then there was a girl with wine red hair filling their arms. 

The three continued to scream and hug until Ansel spotted Lysandra. “Lys! Come here right now and give me a hug.”

Lysandra was pulled into the hug laughing. “I’m sorry, it’s just-“

“We have been social media friends since we were seventeen, I think I deserve another hug.” Aelin had stepped away and walked up to the man at the counter, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey Sam, gonna introduce me?” Ansel said in the now silent lobby and Fenrys snickered. 

“Oh yeah, sorry. This is Rowan, he’s my boyfriend. That’s Nehemiah, Aelin’s girlfriend. You know Lys but that’s her boyfriend Aedion who is also Aelin’s cousin. It’s been a crazy time since we last talked. Dorian and Chaol, stay away from their room it gets dirty.”

Chaol blushed red but Dorian called out. “Says you! You and Rowan are like rabbits.” Now Rowan was blushing. 

“Shut it you thot. Then we have Fenrys, he’s everyone’s child and we love him very much.” Fenrys just smiled like he was proud of this title. Everyone, this is Ansel. She is the best person in the entire world and totally saved me and Aelin’s lives at one point. Which is bonus points.” Someone called out that they were pretty sure that took points away and Sam flipped the whole crowd off. 

Aelin came back with an arm swinging around Ansel and a loud kiss on the cheek. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Of course I am. Do you fancy a swim? Right now?” Dorian and Fenrys exchanges excited looks as Aedion grabbed them both by the arms. The trio then started charging through the door out into the pool with everyone following behind. Loud shrieks of joy filled the hot air as everyone plunged into the frigid water. 

-

That night the owner of the hotel told Aelin there was a fire pit already set up on the beach for them. Nehemiah was really sure how he told her since she hadn't heard him say a word, nobody else had either. But this was apparently normal, and she really couldn’t bring herself to mind that much. Sitting here pressed into Arlin’s side under a blanket was where she never knew she needed to be. 

“Are you ever going to tell me how you know these people? Fill in all the blanks?” She asked quietly and felt Aelin shrug. 

“Maybe one day, they aren’t happy stories though. It’s easier to keep away and enjoy the now. Because right now, I’m with you. That’s what matters to me. Ok?” She nodded. There was something awful in Aelin’s past, something she wasn’t sure anybody totally understood, but maybe being allowed to meet Ansel and find out about the Red Desert Hotel was the first step to finding out. And if she never did, well, listening to Aelin sing along to horrible cheesy love songs with the new friends she had made was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fun i love being able to write these little shorts if you want to send in a prompt or a ship my tumblr is queen-aelin-ofthe-underworld


End file.
